High School Tales!
by Page of Doom
Summary: Welcome to High School, a place full of dating, drama, friends, and more. Act I-Battle of the Bands-Two bands start at the same school, on the same day. Of course, each considers the other competition... let's see how THIS turns out. NO PAIRINGS AS OF NOW


**Title: High School Tales**

**Chapter: Act I, Prologue **

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Humor, Drama**

**Characters: Prussia, Hungary (Though almost everyone will be in here...)**

**Pairings: None so far... That's for you guys to decide. ;) (There is one pairing that is important to the story, but it's a surprise. o3o)**

**Summary: Welcome to High School, a place full of dating, drama, friends, and more. Act I-Battle of the Bands-Two bands start at the same school, on the same day. Of course, each considers the other competition... let's see how THIS turns out. NO PAIRINGS AS OF NOW.**

**Warnings for This Chapter: none.**

_I don't know where this idea came from... I just have a serious high school AU addiction I guess... XD Oh, and to anyone who I happen to be writing requests for right now... I'm on it. This has just been on my computer for awhile and I decided to finally upload it. XD _

* * *

><p>"Let's start a band!"<p>

That was the first thing Gilbert said at lunch that afternoon, leaving Francis and Antonio speechless for a few seconds. Finally, one of them spoke. "Why do you want to start a band?" Francis asked. "Are you questioning my awesome idea?" "Ah..." "I am," Antonio said, raising his fork slightly. "No offense, amigo... but a lot of your ideas are moi loco. And, for the sake of the small shred of dignity you have left, I recommend you stop having so many ideas." Gilbert crossed his arms. "Ja, some of my plans fail... but com'n you two! Who doesn't love an awesome rock band? We could totally score a gig, and maybe become rich and famous! Wouldn't that be awesome? A cute girl or guy on my right, another on my left..." he wrapped an arm around either of his friends, smirking wildly. "That sounds nice..." the other two said in unison. "The concerts with the fans, all of them screaming my name." "Oui...wait, why your name? Isn't it /our/ band?" Francis looked at the albino curiously. "But I am the lead singer and lead guitarist! Francis, you're bass, and Antonio is drums." Antonio smiled and sighed. "And how do you know I play the drums?" "I just remember you talking about it awhile back ago, and I've seen Francis play bass." Francis nodded. "I remember that day~ you wouldn't shut up until I played for you~!" Antonio laughed. "I remember that too," he said. "So... what do you guys say? Are you in?" "Si. Let's just hope this plan doesn't blow up in your face." "Oui~ A band should be fun~"

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm not going to join your band, Liz,"

"But Nattie... I can't have a band with just Lily and I!"

"Natalia... please join the band. It will be fun!"

Natalia sighed. Were her friends really going to drag into something so silly? "Nyet. Absolutely not." Her voice was as icy as ever, if not more. "Now if you excuse me," she started to march off at a quicker pace, but Elizaveta wasn't going letting here leave without a fight.

"Say, Lily... wasn't Vash pretty excited when he found out you were joining a band~?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face. Lily wasn't sure what to say, she just stared at the Hungarian girl blankly. "Yup," Elizaveta put an arm around Lily. "I'm pretty sure this is the kind of thing that makes big brothers fall in love..." Natalia immediately turned around. "Did I mention I can play the drums very well?" She couldn't believe her friend would use her obsession with Ivan against her... it was disgusting, but she was very impressed, and very convinced. This could be her big chance. "Alright!" Elizaveta cheered. "Our band is complete! I'm lead vocals and guitarist, of course! Lili is bass, and Nat is drums!"

...And so it was, that two bands started at a certain school, on a certain day, at a certain time. One band of three boys, who called themselves Bad Touch. The other of three girls, who called themselves Fire, Sweet, and Ice. This is where our tale of madness begins.

* * *

><p><em>*dancing in chair to China's MKC*<em>

_Yup. Short Prologue is short. Don't worry, only the prologue will be short. The chapters will be a lot longer, promise. XD _

_So anyways, I have this one pretty much all planned out. And yes, I know Gil isn't the greatest singer... but, he has a pretty good rock and roll voice, and I want him and Liz to be rivals as the leaders of their respective bands. And you know, the lead singer is usually kindof the leader. xD Oh, and for Liz's band... Fire, Sweet, and Ice are their "rock star" names or whatever. I'll let you guys guess who is who in your reviews~! Anyone who gets it right gets it right gets a cookie! x3 _

_One last thing, if you guys have a pairing request or an idea of an act, just tell me~! :) You can review or PM, either way I'm cool. 3 This particular act has one pairing that is vital to the story. I can't tell you, but it involves Gil and someone NOT in EITHER of the bands. Any guesses? XD_

_Also, don't forget to check my bio for information on requests! _

_~animecookiefairy_


End file.
